vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Axe Combinations in Vagrant Story
All Two-handed, or Large weapons do more damage than their small weapon counterparts. Great Axe has the only Break Arts group entirely based on the affinity of the weapon, which make them adaptable to enemies' greatest affinity weaknesses. Great Axes, along with Great Swords and Heavy Maces have very good 'reach', or attack radius, with ratings of four. Polearms, with five or six, are second best to the unique Hand of Light's seven. Halberd has the same listed damage, 35, as the rare Holy Win Great Sword; the highest listed damage in the game is Heavy Mace's Destroyer, with 36. Great Axe Design, together with the rarer Staff, have only six Tiers. This makes them the shortest ladders up which can be taken weapons that have accumulated a lot of Class and Affinity bonuses, rather than just throwing those weapons away because their Design is weak. Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of seven categories. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. The results of Combinations of the six weapons in the Great Axe category with all of the 90 weapons in Vagrant Story are shown here. A combination of a weapon type with one of the same type always results in that same weapon, although the Affinities and Classes are combined. For more on the effect of combinations on Affinities and Classes, see Combine in Vagrant Story. Generally speaking, it can be observed that weapons belong to tiers, ranging from least powerful to most powerful. * Weapons in the same Tier, of any Design, are more likely to combine productively. * Weapons of the same Design, in adjacent (consecutive) tiers, will combine the best, creating a weapon of the same type but the next higher tier. * A weapon in a lower tier will often 'devolve' the higher weapon to the same type but a lower tier. This is called Mismatch in these guides and can be useful if the product is rare (see the Combine section) = Blades = Combination Analysis and Table Key * Progression: Same-Design combinations of consecutive Tiers that combine to make the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Design. These are usually marked with + * Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C. No marking, as they are quite common and neither often useful nor always useless. These can be useful to turn unneeded weapon Designs into ones that can fill in gaps in Tier Progression. They occur most often near same-Tier combinations, and more with Designs with differing numbers of Tiers, because those have extra combinations above the same-Tier ones, which are often / combinations. * / More useful than it is good. Often Morphs of note. These can come about because of some Designs of weapons having more tiers than others. So a combination of the fifth tier weapon of a Design that has six tiers with a sixth tier weapon of a Design with seven tiers yields a useful fifth tier product of another, third Design with six tiers. It is not a lower tier than both of them, but it is lower than one of them. The usefulness depends entirely on the availability of the product as a drop or chest item and the demand for it in the production chain of the third or other Designs; this is not distinguished when marking it as a / item. * + Shows combinations that are the most superior. These are usually Morphs or Progressions * L and S are used for the two versions of Footman's Mace; L for Large or Long, and S for Small or Short, choice of mnemonic is up to you. * Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. * - Mismatch; there tends to be a much heavier penalty on combinations that are close together but not consecutive, than there is for combining a very low weapon with a high one. This can be seen in the combination of the high Tier Bullova axe with Great Axes; the very lowest Great Axe combines to make a mid Tier Axe. As the Great Axes go up Tiers, the product drops in Tier. It goes up again at two Tiers below, and becomes a Morph at one Tier below. * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier; Daggers are a Design that commonly produces Equal Combinations. Same Axe Axes and Maces are very similar in use; chopping and hammering are similar actions with different effects. They both have short handles. They are lumped together in the ingame item description. Their damage leapfrogs in early levels. This has lead some guides to group them together. However, the real key, apart from their damage types, is that they do not combine the same. Every other two weapons of the same type but next to each other in power will make the next more powerful weapon; axes and maces do not, with rare exceptions. Every other two weapons of different types but of different power will 'devolve' the higher one into one of the same type but lower in power than either; this, axes and maces do, therefore they are different types. Crossbow Dagger Daggers have the most Tiers of any Design. As there were so many Tiers, there had to be Combinations requiring formulas after the normal Combination formulas were applied to the list; consequently the low and high ends of the Combinations were given a couple of uncharacteristic Combinations, namely Equal Combinations, and the middle Tiers were clogged up with multiples of the same Design and Tier. A few low-Tier Daggers are useful for improving the Class and Affinities of weapons without changing their Design or Tier, and some higher ones give useful Morphs. Great Sword :See also Great Sword Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations, and Staff Combinations Great Swords of note: * An easy-to-find, but still uncommon drop, of Damascus Nodachi in the Death + Ogre Zombie Time Trials * Holy Win, which not only imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, like the Hand of Light of Heavy Mace Design and Rhomphaia Sword. Like the Rhomphaia, it can be found in Damascus material, but they are very rare indeed (Rhomphaia 10/255 and 8/255, Holy Win 3/255).Enemy FAQ by J Tilton (Enemy Locations and Drops) Heavy Mace :''See Heavy Mace Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Polearm Combinations The Morphs of Heavy Mace and Great Axe combinations are uniform. If they are the same Tier, a Dagger is the result. If the Great Axe is one Tier higher, it makes a Polearm. If it is two Tiers higher, it makes a Crossbow. In general, these morphs are only useful to fill in gaps in drops, as the results are such low Tier compared with the maximum for these weapons. No morphs are ever higher than Tier four of the eight-tier Crossbow, or Tier six of Dagger and tier five of Polearm, both with 12 tiers in total. Mace Polearm :''See Crossbow Combinations, Dagger Combinations, Great Axe Combinations, Sword Combinations Highly irregular Morphs into Crossbow, Dagger, and Sword. Prevalence: Polearm > Great Sword and all but Heavy Mace Staves :''See Staff Combinations, Crossbow Combinations, Heavy Mace Combinations, Polearm Combinations Quite irregular combinations, with the one consistency being a Crossbow result when the Staff is one Tier higher than the Great Axe. When the Tiers are equal, the result is a Heavy Mace except for Bishop's Crosier plus Double Blade yielding Trident. When the Great Axe is one Tier higher, the result is more often than not, a Polearm. All combinations will be of the material of the Great Axe as per Prevalence Swords * Rhomphaia, which not only imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, like the Hand of Light of Heavy Mace Design and Holy Win Great Sword. Like the Holy Win, it can be found in Damascus material, but they are very rare indeed (Rhomphaia 10/255 and 8/255, Holy Win 3/255). Footnote External Links * How to Get the Excalibur - YouTube vid. Excalibur is a named Weapon drop with a Holy Win blade and an Arturos gem * Vagrant Story ultimate damascus weapons YouTube. 1st half is Combining to get Affinities, 2nd half shows the weapons in action Category:Workshop Category:Lists Category:Guides Category:Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Lists of Combinations